I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to facilitating wireless communication for terminals observing significant wireless interference.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network base stations, additional base stations may be deployed to provide more robust wireless coverage to mobile units. For example, wireless relay stations and small-coverage base stations (e.g., commonly referred to as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, Femto access points, or Femto cells) may be deployed for incremental capacity growth, richer user experience, and in-building coverage. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via DSL router or cable modem. As these other types of base stations may be added to the conventional mobile phone network (e.g., the backhaul) in a different manner than conventional base stations (e.g., macro base stations), there is a need for effective techniques for managing these other types of base stations and their associated user equipment.
One aspect of mobile communications is integrated mobile data services. Recently, many mobile devices and mobile communication service providers have transitioned to incorporate Internet Protocol or like data network capabilities. From a user equipment (UE) perspective, user applications as well as some communication protocols facilitating communicating with a data network have been integrated into hardware/software/firmware of the UE. From a network perspective, service provider networks and core networks have been updated with infrastructure for establishing packet network connections for UEs. By serving as an intermediary between a radio access network communicatively coupled with these UEs, and the packet connection at the data network (e.g., the Internet), a core network can deliver Internet services to respective UEs (as well as intranet services, or other wide area network data services). As more users retain subscriptions for data network-based mobile services, these services become more valuable and the focus of future infrastructure improvement on the part of mobile service providers.